Dilema
by Hola XD
Summary: ¿Por que el amor es tan extraño? ¿Por que se empeña en presentarse donde no debería? ¿Por que no logro sacarla de mi cabeza? no le puedo estar haciendo esto. !Que dilema! Reto: Hideki Hinata Vs Ayato Na0i COMUNIDAD LATIDOS DE ANGEL.


_**Ninguno de los personajes de Angelbeats! Me pertenecen.**_

_**Un fic para la comunidad LATIDOS DE ANGEL únete y apóyanos que el camino es largo**_

_**Objetivo: Llegar a los 100 fics en español.**_

* * *

_**Hideki hinata Vs Ayato Na0i.**_

**Reto: parejas extrañas (ACEPTADO)**

**Personajes: Kanade x Naoi (Pareja puesta por mi adversario)**

* * *

**Dilema.**

Ya era muy tarde y la noche había caído, el reloj de la oficina marcaba las doce en punto y aun me encontraba sentado en aquel lugar registrando a los alumnos y elaborando los exámenes de las próximas evaluaciones junto a Kanade.

-aaahhh…- bostezaba ella varias veces mientras luchaba para que sus ojitos no se cerraran-¿Ya acabamos?- pregunto mientras se tallaba los ojos y revolvía unos papeles esforzándose con ello en ser mas útil.

-Ya casi- le respondí con una mentira mientras observaba las cuatro pilas de papeles que aun faltaban por llena; intentando hacer algo por ella me levante para conseguirle una taza de café cargado.

-Naoi ¿Me vas a dejar terminando esto sola?- pregunto al verme abrir la puerta.

-Yo jamás faltaría a mi palabra, te dije que te ayudaría con este asunto y eso hare además es responsabilidad mía también.-

Y tras decirle eso me marche, la verdad no entiendo la razón para que haya pensado eso ¿Cuándo he quedado mal en algo?

Me dirigí a la cocina y le prepare una taza de café y para cuando regrese ella se encontraba dormida, con la cabeza acomodada en la mesa, el sueño la había vencido.

Por un instante pensé en levantarla, debía cumplir su deber como presidenta del consejo, pero luego creí que lo mas correcto como vicepresidente seria que yo sacara el trabajo adelante cuando Kanade no pudiera hacerlo.

Así que suspire profundo, le di un sorbo al café, me quite la gorra para colocarla en la mesa y continué con el trabajo, de toda la escuela la única luz que se encontraba encendida era precisamente la de la oficina.

El reloj seguía su paso sin detenerse y las horas corrían hasta que finalmente marco las dos de la mañana, la tasa de café estaba completamente vacía y el trabajo casi finalizado.

Por un momento dirigí la mirada a Kanade y me di cuenta de que se encontraba muy incomoda durmiendo en esa posición, por impulso me levante y tome un cojín del sillón, cuidadosamente me senté a su lado y trate de acomodárselo, Ella se comenzó a mover y termino recargándose en mi pecho para posteriormente abrazarme, trate de moverme para zafarme pero ella parecía aferrada a mi, suspire profundo y me lleve las manos al rostro para meditar un poco y relajarme, no debía despertarla.

Así de esa manera permanecí estático para evitar interrumpir sus sueños, el único sonido que se escuchaba en la inmensidad de la noche era el del reloj, tic, tac, tic, tac.

Y nuevamente el tiempo trascurrió para marcar las tres y media de la mañana, y yo, yo seguía junto a ella velando sus sueños; me quede observando su rostro un momento para notar que sus ojitos se abrían.

-¿Ya acabamos?- pregunto aun sin dejarme de abrazar, un poco dormida me observo fijamente un momento para finalmente soltarme y tallarse los ojos

-Lo siento me he quedado dormida dejándote todo el trabajo- se disculpo para levantarse, al hacerlo tome la gorra de la mesa y la me la coloque.

Kanade camino hacia la ventana para abrirla y dejar entrar aire, un aire que sacudía su hermoso y largo cabello ¿Hermoso y largo? ¿Qué estoy pensando? Me dije e inmediatamente dirigí la mirada a aquel reloj y así me quede observándolo fijamente.

-Naoi ya es muy tarde deberíamos de ir a dormir- me dijo al notarme cansado.

-Las estrellas son…son hermosas- menciono después sin dejar de ver el cielo por aquella ventana.

Sin dudarlo me levante y camine hacia ella, hasta aquella ventana, me coloque a su lado para observar de lo que me hablaba.

Y así estábamos ambos contemplándolas estrellas aquella imagen me relajo e hizo aparecer una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

No paso mucho cuando sentí que Kanade tomaba mi mano y me jalaba.

-Vámonos es tarde- me dijo y ambos salimos de la oficina, al salir soltó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo casi en su totalidad obscuro.

La luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas dándole un hermoso resplandor, ahora veo porque Otanashi cree que es un Ángel.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta para voltear a verme y regalarme una leve sonrisa.

-Buenas noches- mencione para quitarme la gorra en señal de respeto.

-Buenas noches- se despidió de mí con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Y así me retire, cuando llegue a mi habitación no podía dormir a pesar de ser ya muy altas horas de la noche o mejor dicho de madrugada, por alguna razón no lo lograba.

Al amanecer me levante temprano y acomode una mesa, la decore y coloque un desayuno para dos en ella, camine hasta la habitación de Kanade para despertarla e invitarla a desayunar ella no tardo en aceptar y me acompaño, aunque su rostro mostraba cierta confusión.

-Gracias por aceptar.- le dije para acercarme mas a ella con la intención de robarle un beso cuando de repente...

-¡Ahí estas Kanade!- se escucho la voz de Otanashi

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Justo estaba por ir a buscarte Otanashi sama- exclame para voltear hacia él nervioso y pensar en decirle algo realmente convincente.

-¿A mi?- pregunto confundido.

-¡Si!, veras les he preparado el desayuno para que puedan estar solos ustedes, conversar y atender asuntos- les dije calmado y seguro de aquellas palabras y al parecer habían sido demasiadas convincentes ya que ambos se sentaron a comer felices y luego comenzaron a reír.

Con porte me dirigí a la cocina para recargarme en la pared y dejarme resbalar por ella hasta tocar el suelo fue entonces cuando de la puerta trasera de la cocina ingreso Hinata.

-¡aaaaaa! ¡Estas acosando a Otanashi!- exclamo el ingenuo.

-¡Serás un idiota!- le dije sin muchos ánimos para agachar la mirada.

-Que dilema- mencione después en voz baja.

-¿Qué dilema que?- pregunto Hideki sin entender pero no recibió respuesta alguna en cambio me hundí en pensamientos.

No puedo creer que le estuviera haciendo esto a Otanashi a la persona que mas admiro, la que me ayudo bastante a él, de ante mano se que esta enamorado de Kanade ¿Qué clase de persona soy?

Me pregunte para levantarme, dejar a Hinata y salir por la puerta donde Otanashi y Kanade se encontraban.

-Naoi, gracias- menciono ella.

-Solo hice lo correcto, solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, no hay nada que agradecer- le conteste fríamente para retirarme y aceptar que Kanade y Otanashi están destinados a estar siempre juntos.

* * *

**Bien espero que el fic les haya gustado, acepto sugerencias, criticas, observaciones ya que están me ayudaran a mejorar.**

**Bien HIdeki Hinata como lo he dicho antes yo cumplo lo que digo y **finalmente** aquí esta el fic.**

**No es una pareja común y me has puesto en dilema, siendo esto la razón por lo que lo titule así.**

**Igualmente un saludo para la comunidad LATIDOS DE ANGEL**

**Att: Ayato Na0i.**


End file.
